powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Immunity
The power to be completely unharmed by fire/heat. Sub-power of Thermal Resistance and Body Temperature Manipulation. Variation of Selective Invulnerability and Elemental Immunity. Opposite to Cold Immunity. Also Called *Fire/Flame/Heat Invulnerability *Fire-Proof Skin *Fireproof/Flameproof Body/Durability *Fireproofing *Fireproofness *Heat Immunity/Invulnerability *Pyrokinetic Immunity/Invulnerability Capabilities User is immune to fire/heat, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. Associations * Invulnerability * Dermal Armor * Elemental Immunity * Fire Absorption * Fire Empowerment * Fire Manipulation * Fire Mimicry * Fire Soul Limitations *Internal organs may still be vulnerable. *User may have weakness against cold. *May be vulnerable to heat over certain limit. *Fire that is combined with other powers (including dark fire, white fire, hell fire and holy fire) may be able to harm the user. *May be un-healable by Healing Fire. Known Users Known Objects *The Asbestos Suit (Unreal Series) *The Black Beetle (Xiaolin Showdown) *The Robe of the Fire-Rat (Chinese Mythology/The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter) *The Robe of the Fire-Rat (Inuyasha) *The Raid Suit (One Piece) *Kevin's Car (Ben 10: Omniverse) Gallery Renae4 - Copy.jpg|Renae James (UN Comics) Possesses the ability to control fire and not be harmed by it. 1000px-PikRedPikWave.jpg|Red Pikmin (Pikmin) are fireproof. Kimiko Tohomiko.jpg|Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles) is the Dragon of Fire and therefore immune to fire Ignatius Perrish.png|Ignatius Perrish (Horns) is immune to fire, so much so that fire can heal his wounds. Human Torch from fire.gif|The Human Torch (Marvel Comics) is unaffected by heat and flames and cannot be scalded or burned by any heat source whose level is below that of his maximum output. 267px-GARNET02RGB.jpg|Garnet (Steven Universe) is completely immune to heat, to the point that the level of heat needed to just relax her is that of the core of a star. Kelvin H.png|Kelvin (Valkyrie Crusade) is not affected by virtually any temperature, be it heat or cold. Pyromaniac H.png|Pyromaniac (Valkyrie Crusade) is immune to the blue flames her flamethrower shoots. Akua_Immune_to_Fire.jpg|Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) stands amongst intense flames without being burned. Powerpuff_girls_characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) Malva Houndoom Flash Fire.png|Houndoom (Pokemon) is immune to fire-type moves grants to his "Flash Fire" ability. Black Beetle Infobox.png|Black Beetle (Xiaolin Showdown) Atlantis-milos-return-disneyscreencaps.com-155.jpg|Lavadogs (Disney's Atlantis) Daenerys Targaryen Game of Thrones Fire Immunity.jpg|Daenerys Targaryen (Game of Thrones) Saitama render.png|Saitama (One Punch Man) Robe_of_the_Fire-Rat.jpg|Inu no Taishō (InuYasha) covers Izayoi and Inuyasha with the Robe of the Fire-Rat to protect them from the fire. Metamorphia Fireproof.jpg|Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) uses her Shapeshifting to become fireproof. Fire Fist Ace.png|Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) was immune to fire thanks to the Mera Mera no Mi. Sabo Using The Mera Mera no Mi.png|After Ace died, Sabo (One Piece) ate the Mera Mera no Mi and became immune to fire. Wonderweiss Exintinguir.gif|Wonderweiss Margela's (Bleach) Resurrección Extinguir grants him tremendous immunity to fire, to the point not even the flames of Ryūjin Jakka can burn him. Germa 66 Raid suit.png|The Raid Suits (One Piece) are technologically advanced body armour which are completely fireproof. Kali Tries to Incinerate Lucifer.gif|Kali tries to incinerate Lucifer (Supernatural) Natsu's_fury.jpg|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail), as a Dragon Slayer, is immune to both natural and magical Fire. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Immunities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Common Powers Category:Nature Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Galleries